A Fresh Start, a Paranorman fanfic
by Derpatologist
Summary: This is the sequel to New Beginnings. This is an alternate storyline where Aggie is mysteriously brought back to life and lives together with Norman as his girlfriend. Adventures and mysterious await!


Usually in the morning, Norman would slowly wake up and do his normal freshening up routine for the day. Then, he fiddles with his breakfast not knowing what to do in life or how people think that he is unfit to live with. He thinks about why he can see the dead and ponders whether if it is a gift or a curse. At this point, it doesn't even matter to him at all. His entire family gets to live the very ignorant and cliché lifestyle that he sees in television but not him. He always wondered why he wasn't like them. He leaves his house getting the usual greeting from the neighborhood ghosts and go on with the day hoping it to end just for it repeat the same cycle as if it were oblivion.

But today, this was not his usual morning. When Norman slowly opened his eyes, Norman felt different. No, this was no longer a hellish boring morning. This was no longer a cycle of oblivion. It felt fresh. Norman tried to wrap his mind around this new feeling but as he tried to get up, he heard a faint grunt on the other side of the bed. He chuckled remembering what had happen for the last couple of days. He sat up on his bed and opened the sheet that was covering the figure on the other side of his bed. What he saw made Norman smile. He saw Aggie soundly asleep with his favorite pillow drooling on it like a baby. He saw the love of his life right beside him. It had been two days since he has asked her to be his girlfriend and she's already moved in as if she were his wife. The thought of that makes Norman blush a bit.

"What? Do I look cuter if I'm sleeping?" Aggie says catching Norman off guard

Norman relaxes and replies "Just thinking about something."

"So you don't think I'm cute?" Aggie playfully asks

"It's not that! I was just thinking about something else! Ya know? I do think about you! All the time! Well, not actually all the time because that would be absurd but I was.." Norman tries to explain

"Shhh, its okay. I find it cute when you stutter." Aggie giggles

Norman blushes even more.

"Awww, even when we are already together you still blush on me" Aggie giggles even more

"Oh that's it! Come here ya pillow thief!" Norman charges in tickling Aggie

"Norman! Hahaha! Stop! That tickles!" Aggie uncontrollably laughs

They end up tickle fighting until Aggie is on top of Norman and for a brief moment stare into each other's eyes.

They both lean in for a kiss until Aggie stops and says with a smirk

"Ah, ah, ah! You don't get this until I have my pumpkin soup for breakfast"

"But Aggie! I don't know how to make pumpkin soup!" Norman says in a very complaining tone

"Then ya better start learning!" Aggie gets off Norman and goes to the bathroom to freshen up

"Darn that slippery pillow thief!" Norman quietly says to himself

"I HEARD THAT! THAT MEANS YOU GET TO WASH THE DISHES FOR THE ENTIRE DAY!" Aggie shouts from the bathroom

Norman grumbles to himself and then starts to search on how to make pumpkin soup

Aggie thinks that she might have gone too far and finishes her routine to kiss Norman on the cheek which causes Norman to smile again.

"There's my Normy" Aggie giggles

Norman is caught off guard by the nickname she just made on the spot

"Yeah I think I'll call you that from now on" Aggie hugs Norman

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" Norman hugs back laughing

"Oh in time you will. Come. The recipe you just found shows all the ingredients that you have in your refrigerator. Let's make some pumpkin soup!" Aggie says and dashes to the kitchen to make pumpkin soup

Norman smiles as he watches his girlfriend leave the room then realizes something

"Hey Aggie wait how do you know that we have the ingredients in the refrigerator? Were you the one who ate my apple pie? Aggie? Aggie!" Norman questions and shouts when he hears Aggie giggling

Then ends the short morning with Norman and Aggie

_Authors Note_

Hey guys I know it's been a very VERY long time since I posted a story and I deeply apologize for making the previous story rated M instead of T which was my bad hahaha! Anyway, I hope this helps with the lack of content and feedback is still very much welcome! For now, I will rate this story T just to be safe. Please review if you want this story to continue on or if you want a what if type of continuation. Thanks and have a good day!


End file.
